


Bonding Moments

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cassettes act strangely around Shockwave sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Moments

Laserbeak had taken to following Shockwave around as of late. He didn’t mind it that much, really. She never bothered him and Shockwave was content to carry out his normal duties with her ever watchful gaze at his back. She reminded him of her Creator in that respect: quiet and stoic, more akin to the background than anything else. Shockwave enjoyed her presence on a good day, even drew some comfort by it.

Rarely, she was joined by her brother, Buzzsaw. Buzzsaw had a wariness about him, as if he was suspicious of Shockwave’s every move. He never lashed out, however, and so Shockwave let him be. 

Then there was Ravage, who prowled around in his laboratory on occasion. She made a game out of hiding in the shadows, popping out at the most opportune times in order to scare Shockwave. She usually failed, but she still attempted it. It was hard to imagine that this was the same feline who could be counted as one of Megatron’s top spies.

The twins were almost never around, usually too busy off getting into mischief. Shockwave tried not to feel insulted.

This all culminated at the end of the day, when Shockwave went back to Soundwave’s quarters, a pile of cassettes laying atop their shared berth. Even on his most exhausted days, Shockwave could never bring himself to evict them right away.


End file.
